The present invention relates to gear pumps.
A published Japanese patent application 2001-214870 shows a gear pump including a seal block for sealing a tip of a gear, a pair of side plates for sealing the side surfaces of the gear, and a soft seal material interposed between butting surfaces of the seal block and at least one of the side plates.